


Missing Staff

by GlowingMechanicalHeart



Series: Fictober20 [24]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crushes, Developing Relationship, F/M, Pre-Relationship, Training
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:16:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27180284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlowingMechanicalHeart/pseuds/GlowingMechanicalHeart
Summary: True to her guess, she found Finn and Poe practicing with sabers. Well, Finn’s saber and her staff. And yes, Poe had her staff, only lit on one side. Probably a good move, considering how impatient Poe could be, he’d probably end up cutting himself in an effort to show off. “Well, well, well.” She said as she approached. “If there isn’t my missing staff and its thief.”
Relationships: Poe Dameron & Finn & Rey, Poe Dameron/Rey, Rey & Rose Tico
Series: Fictober20 [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1974964
Kudos: 21
Collections: Fictober20





	Missing Staff

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Fictober-Event, prompt #27. “give me that”

Rey had been looking everywhere for her staff with no luck. She couldn’t remember leaving it out of her sight, how could she? It was her weapon of choice. Yes, she could shoot and fight, but now that she had taken the mantle of Jedi, she used her staff.

It was Rose who provided the answer, “The boys are practicing fighting outside of the base,” she told her. There was no need for her to say who those ‘boys’ were. “Good luck finding your staff.” 

She watched Rose head elsewhere, Rose, as it turned out, was really good at managing supplies. So, now all the bases supplies would go through her. She was also a surprisingly sharp shoot. And a good friend. For a moment, she had been jealous of Rose, of the closeness that she seemed to have with Finn, but now she knew that Finn was there to stay. That he could and would be her friend, while loving Rose. “Thanks.”

She walked with purpose, shoulders squared and chin up. Because she instinctively knew, that she would find her staff with those two. Probably at the hands of Poe, the man could irritate her like no other, but he was a good leader and they respected one another. Their relationship was beginning to shift, she was honest enough to admit. There was something that lurked at the edges of their friendship, something that was deeper, something that made her heart skip a beat when he smiled at her.

True to her guess, she found Finn and Poe practicing with sabers. Well, Finn’s saber and her staff. And yes, Poe had her staff, only lit on one side. Probably a good move, considering how impatient Poe could be, he’d probably end up cutting himself in an effort to show off. “Well, well, well.” She said as she approached. “If there isn’t my missing staff and its thief.”

They both froze, looked at her with wide eyes and she had to bite the inside of her cheek to keep from smiling. She must be a Jedi master, she must be calm and betray nothing. Even if she just wants to laugh at their expressions. “So…” She pushes. “Explain.”

“Ah, Rey!” Finn starts, trying to find a way to explain. “Don’t blame Poe, I told him to get it. He said that wanted to learn to fight with a saber.”

She turned to Poe, arched an eyebrow. Poe stiffened, squared his shoulders and met her eyes. His own were kind and didn’t hold any hardness. “Is that true?” She addressed him.

Poe relaxed. “Yeah, I just thought, well, that it would be a good idea. Never know when I might have to fight on the grown, an extra bonus fighting technique can’t hurt right?”

She rolled her eyes, that was true. Now that she, Poe and Finn shared command, they would’ve to do more training, they ought to be better prepared for any eventuality. “Fine, I’ll teach you.” She narrowed her eyes at Poe. “But you, are going to get your own kyber crystal and make your own saber.”

Poe’s eyes grew comically wide. “I’m not a Jedi, sweetheart. Aren’t the crystal supposed to call to you? I think Luke told my pa that once.”

Oh, yes. That was true, it could be a problem. But then again, it would be a good test to see if Poe was force sensitive. That Force Tree in his backyard had to have done something, right? “True, but you never know, maybe you are force sensitive and didn’t know. It would be a good way to test for that.”

Poe twitched. “I guess so.” She knew that Poe had thoughts about being force sensitive, he didn’t like the idea much, he prided himself on being a normal person who was just very good at flying.

“Then, it’s settled. The Empire nearly used all the planets with kyber, but, I’ve learned of a few that they never knew. We’ll go there at first chance. And Finn?”

“Yeah?”

“Next time, ask.” She turned to leave them alone, but then, she decided to mess with them once more. Or rather, mess with Poe. “Oh and Poe, give me that.” She said and took back her staff.

Poe blinked, hands suddenly empty. “Oh c’mon Rey, how am I supposed to practice?”

She turned, teasing smile on her face, and with no small amount of amusement, she said, “A branch?” She once bit inside of her cheek at their bewildered faces. Oh she’d have to tell Rose about it. And probably Jess too. “Keep it up boys, you need to practice.” She said and returned back inside the base, her staff now hanging from her belt. 

But before she could go inside, she heard Poe say in a loud and indignant voice, “A branch?!”

She hurried inside of the base, and it was inside that she finally lost it and laughed all the way to command to speak with Jess and Rose. 

(It is several days later, when she takes Poe to a planet in the outer rim. She guides him so he can find his crystal. Turns out, Poe Dameron is force sensitive and his crystal shines bright green. He curses up a storm. She kisses his cheek.)


End file.
